ZOOmbies (2015 film)
ZOOmbies is an American animated comedy fantasy family adventure film directed by Steve Loter ,Jayson Thiessen and Allias Salmon. This film was followed after the events of ZOOmbies 2017 film. From the Creators of My Little Pony: The Movie and The Hunchback of Notre Dame From the Directors of Pinocchio and Bambi. Voice cast * Patrick Dempsey as Dobson, a boar * Chris Rock as Manduh, a baby tarbosaurus * Mandy Moore as Nita, a female bear * Rick Moranis as Rutt, a elk * Michael Peña as Grubber, a hedgehog creature is the anti-heroes turned main antagonist * Joe Flaherty as Tuke, a male guiron * Mr T. as Tug, a mammoth. * Dwayne Johnson as Allias, a sabre toothed tiger. * Cathy Weseluck as Goliath, a space monster * Andrew Francis as Boarlo, a rhino * Djimon Honsou as Pinky, a grey mammoth * Gerald C, Rivers as Blueduardo, a wise blue whale. * Ingrid Nilson as Mayos, a torvosaurus * Frank Welker and Ingrid Nilson as Sheba, a brown and white goat and the main antagonist. * Liam Neeson as Rommel, a andrewsarchus * Bill Hader as Boris, a warthog. * Gerard Butler as Wally, a elephant seal. * Adam DeVine as Alan, a dall sheep. * Matt Damon as Bojangles, a snake. * John Cusack as Harry, a edaphosaurus * Michael Strahan as Toby, a smilodon * Vin Diesel as Bignose, a northern walrus. * Jim Cummings as Grayson, a angry male limnorhynchus * Andrea Martin as Anda, a koolasuchus. * Catherine O' Hara as Kata, a, the male megaloceros * Jemaine Clement as Shaun, a great white shark and the secondary antagonist. * David Wenham as Jock, a deinonychus * Anthony LaPaglia as Trusty, utahraptor * Estelle Harris as Mabel, a old male panda. * Greg Burson as Nestor, a unayrhynchus * as Ursula, a shy female pelecanipteryx * Frank Welker as Alan, a bull moose the secondary antagonist. * Jason Alexander as Lionel, the a male elk * Ingrid Nilson as Arianda, the a hyena * Nick Cannon as Cong, the a chimp * Giancarlo Caltabiano as Cannelle, the a female horse * Mary Wickes as Lupo, the a horse * Frank Welker as Dirk, the female goat * Frankie Darro as Vallery, the a diplocaulus * Lance LeGault as Bigrid, the a wild boar * Jim Piddock as Terry, the a male spinosaurus * Ingrid Nilson as Pommel the a female ouranosaurus * Rhys Ifans as Erick the a hippo * Michael Peña as Rusty, the a junior varan * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Shema, the grizzly bear * David Eigenberg as Carl, the dog * Gregg Berger as Bessy, a guniea pig * Peter New as Sulley, a water buffalo * Joe Flaherty as Mcnly, the dimetrodon * Nicole Oliver as Yang, the a male caribou * as Jacob, the a old male african elephant * Wally Wingert as Gedeon, the velociraptor * Jason Marsden as Linda, the a lion * Desirée Goyette as Abhain, the a tiger * Frankie Darro as Buster, the a indian rhinoceros * Jane Withers as BellPie, the a koolasaurus * Charles Kimbrough as Bruno, the a male moose * Jason Alexander as Casimiro, the a male komodo dragon * Dickie Jones as Honey, the a male gyaos * Charles Haid as Blue, the a dog * Frank Welker as Gray, the coyote * Haley Joel Osment as Kame, the a male turtle * Charles Kimbrough as Usagi, the a raptor * Estelle Harris as Sven, the a wolves * Candace and Candy, the wild boar * Frank Welker as Sheba, the Leopard * Christian Rub as Pirro, the a female goldfish * Mel Blanc as Kanunu, the koala * Richard E. Grant as Nestor, the a black and white kitten * Frank Welker and Dave Thomas (actor) as Baruan, a grumpy male jiger * Jonny Rees (actor) as Toribio, the musk ox * Frank Welker and Gregg Berger as Carlos, a male giant octopus * Paul Christie and Danny Mastrogiorgio as Two The Red Deers * Frank Welker as Patch, a postosuchus * Blu Mankuma as Aly, a female giraffe * Tara Strong as Preston, a parrot * Cathy Weseluck as Jason, a kangaroo * Kyle Rideout as a male plains zebra * Andrea Libman as Mike, a placerias * as a penguins * as a white tiger * as a toucan * as a owl * D.B Sweeney as Sitka, a hammerhead shark * Jeff Bennett as Denahi, Kenai's brother. * Frank Welker as Bloodtusk Mammoth, is the tertiary antagonist. * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Nigel, a alphadon * Roscoe Lee Browne as The Narrator and Bering, a raccoon andd others animals * Oren Waters as Dr. Darwin Alduin (A human evil mad scienfic) * Frank Welker as Dobson's roaring sounds, Allias' roaring sounds, Dinosaur sounds, and Animal sounds Quotes Notes See Also * Garfield: The Movie * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties * My Little Pony: The Jurassic Tambelon * Return To Dinosaur Island External Links Trivia * The ZOOmbies (MGM 2017 film) are based in animals from animated movies. * They look very similar to the dobson from the show Primeval. The same CGI models were used. * They look very similar to the baby tarbosaurus from the show Primeval. The same CGI models were used. * They look very similar to the raptors from the show Primeval. The same CGI models were used. * They look very similar to the raptors from the show Primeval. The same CGI models were used.